Bobby Smith
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Tori Smith (December 16, 2017 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Kade & Kolter (sons) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Robert Smith II (father) Sheri Smith (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Catherine & Amanda (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Gil Bates & Kelly Bates (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 12 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Robert Ellis "Bobby" Smith III (born February 16, 1995) is the first child and only son of Robert Smith II and Sheri Smith. He is the brother of Catherine Smith and Amanda Smith. He is the husband of Tori Smith and the father of their child, Kade Smith. Early life Robert Ellis Smith III was born on February 16, 1995, to Robert Smith II and Sheri Smith. He was the couple's first child, and they went on to have two more children after him. Not much else is known about his childhood. Personal life Courtship Bobby asked Tori Bates to begin dating on February 14, 2016, at her family's "I Love You Day" party. On February 9, 2017, an episode of the UpTV show Bringing Up Bates, which focuses on Tori's family, featured Bobby asking Tori to enter an official courtship with him. The two met through a mutual friend in 2015 and officially began courting in November of 2016. Engagement On September 21, 2017, Bobby and Tori announced that they were engaged. Bobby proposed at Wiseman's View, a scenic overlook in North Carolina. Marriage On December 16, 2017, Bobby married Tori Bates at Calvary Baptist Church in Knoxville, Tennessee. His groomsmen included his future brothers-in-law Zach, Lawson, and Trace. The couple spent two days in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, before flying out to California for their honeymoon. Fatherhood On May 10, 2018, Bobby and Tori announced they are expecting their first child, who is due in November 2018. On June 21, 2018, Bobby and Tori announced that they were having a boy, Robert Ellis Smith IV, who will be called Kade. At 7:45 am on November 9, 2018, the couple's first child, Robert "Kade" Ellis IV, was born at St. Thomas Hospital in Nashville, Tennessee. He weighed 6 lb and 1 oz and was 18 inches long. On October 18, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their second child, another son, and that they will be naming him Kolter Grey. He is due in April 2020. Career Education Bobby began attending Pensacola Christian College in 2013. While in school, he roomed with Kelton Balka. On May 10, 2017, Bobby graduated with his bachelor's degree in Bible and youth ministry. Plumbing In January 2020 he started a plumbing service company, Tennessee Standard LLC., alongside Kelton Balka. Gallery ToriBobby-Courting.jpg|Bobby asking Tori to court. ToriBobby-Engaged.jpg|Bobby proposing to Tori. ToriBobby-Married.jpg|Just married. ToriBobby-Kade.jpg|Tori, Bobby and baby Kade. Bobby-December18.jpg|Bobby in December 2018. ToriBobby-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. Bobby-January20.jpeg|Bobby in January 2020. Category:Smiths Category:Married Category:Parents Category:In-Laws